The Wrong Idea
by SkyGem
Summary: When Seira finds out who she's partnered with for her class assignment, she feels like throwing up. Why is it that, out of all the guys that chose to take the class, she had to be partnered with the one that had the reputation of being the most annoying, arrogant, spoiled brat in the entire school? One-shot. Fluff.


Summary: When Seira finds out who she's partnered with for her class assignment, she feels like throwing up. Why is it that, out of all the guys that chose to take the class, she had to be partnered with the one that had the reputation of being the most annoying, arrogant, spoiled brat in the entire school? One-shot. Fluff.

SkyGem: Ohayou, minna-san! First off, I'd just like to say that I'm so sorry for not having updated for so long! School has been keeping me mega busy, and I've barely had any time to write! I hope this cute little one-shot will satisfy you until I can update, ne? Again, I'm really sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Seira Gismondi sat at her desk, her head in her hands, wondering what on Earth she had done to deserve this.

Why, why, why did she have to be paired up with _him_ for this project?

Sure, he was handsome.

And smart.

And rich.

But he was so damn lazy and arrogant, and Seira was certain that she would spend the next two weeks doing all the research for their project by herself.

Feeling a slight tug on one of her long brown locks, the girl looked up, and saw _him_ towering over her, looking down at her with a distasteful expression.

"Are busy right now?" asked one Lambo Bovino lazily, and Seira blinked a few times in confusion.

"E-eh?" she asked. The way he had said that, it almost sound like he was asking her out…

"Are you busy right now?" repeated Lambo, seeming a little put-out. "We need to get started on our assignment, so can you come over to my place?"

"A-ah!" exclaimed Seira, immediately getting up and packing up her stuff as she realized that the class was empty other than Lambo and herself. "S-sure! I can come over right now!" she said, acutely aware that she would be probably one of the first in the school to actually see where Lambo lived.

Both teens dropped by their lockers to get their stuff before Seira followed Lambo out of the school, meeting up with a girl named I-Pin from another class on the way.

When I-Pin saw Seira, she flashed a friendly smile and introduced herself.

Smiling shyly, Seira also introduced herself to the pretty girl, wondering if the rumours were true.

Ever since I-Pin and Lambo had both transferred to the school on the same day three months ago, they had been the center of the school's attention. How could they not be? Two beautiful teens who seemed to know each other quite well and who were obviously well off, considering they were dropped off and picked up in a limo every day, were bound to catch the student body's interest. Add to that the fact that they were rumoured to have connections with the chairman of the school, and got perfect grades seemingly effortlessly, well, they seemed to be walking stereotypes for perfect little rich kids.

"Done daydreaming yet?" asked Lambo's lazy voice, and Seira once again snapped back to reality, her face becoming red again when she noticed that the limo had already arrived to pick them up and the driver was already holding the door open for her.

Ducking her head in embarrassment, Seira quickly climbed into the vehicle and took a seat next to I-Pin.

The ride to her partner's house was rather quiet with I-Pin reading a book and Lambo listening to music on his iPod, although, calling it a house was a rather gross understatement, as Seira realized when they pulled up outside it after about half an hour of driving.

Seira couldn't help but gape as the majestic mansion came into view, the beautiful, wrought-iron gates holding a design of a crest of some kind.

I-Pin giggled at her reaction, saying, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Seira could only nod wordlessly as her eyes travelled from the lawns with their orderly chaos, beautiful wildflowers growing all over the place, to the mansion itself, which seemed to be a mix of Victorian and modern.

Suddenly, Seira was snapped out of her awe by a lazy voice speaking up by her ear.

"I'll give you a tour later if you want, but for now, can we just hurry up and go inside?"

"Oh, of course!" agreed Seira, hurrying to get out of the limo.

Once the other two were both out, Lambo led the small party up the beautiful marble staircase and to the front doors of the mansion, which swung open as he approached.

Standing in the doorway was one elderly butler, who welcomed them all in with a smile.

Unsurely changing out of her shoes and into the pair of slippers that had been offered to her, Seira followed Lambo through the halls of the mansion, staring, wide-eyed at everything around them.

The two of them had just arrived at the foot of the stairs when Lambo stopped short, causing Seira to almost bump into him.

"H-hey! What was that for?" asked the girl, looking up at her classmate, only to see him staring at something at the top of the stairs.

Following his gaze, Seira saw a tall, silver-haired man standing there, his hair mussed from sleep, and a bandage wrapped around his shirtless torso.

With a squeak, Seira averted her gaze just as Lambo asked in a scathing voice, "What the hell are you doing walking around half-naked, octopus-head?"

"Shut up," replied a smooth voice, and Seira slowly looked up at the man, whom she could now see was actually really good-looking. "I can walk around half-naked in my own house if I want to."

"Che. Whatever, pervert. Anyways, when did you get home?"

"This morning," replied the man with a yawn, running a hand through his hair before looking at Lambo meaningfully. "Decimo collapsed onto his bed the moment we got home, but that was hours ago. He should be awake by now."

"Really?" asked Lambo excitedly, and Seira felt her heart thump in response to the excited smile that suddenly came across her classmate's face.

"Mm," replied the man, ruffling Lambo's hair as he passed.

Grabbing onto Seira's hand, Lambo tugged her forward, smiling childishly at her and saying, "Come on, you have to come see Tsuna-nii!"

"Tsuna...nii?" asked Seira, more than a little disoriented at the sudden personality change.

"Mhm, -nii means big brother! Well, he's not really my big brother," rambled Lambo as they headed up the stairs, "but his mother took me in when I was younger, and ever since then he's been like a big brother to me, and he's absolutely amazing, and you just have to meet him!"

"I-I see," said Seira, and thankfully, before she was forced to say any more, the two of them came to a stop outside a bedroom door which Lambo threw open without hesitation.

Seira looked around in awe as she entered what was evidently the master bedroom.

The room was furnished in warm browns and dark oranges, the white walls barely visible underneath all the pictures on the walls.

The room was neat, but not overly so, and sitting on the large, king-sized bed in the middle was a tall, brown-haired man clad in comfortable pajamas and quickly typing away at a laptop.

Upon their arrival, the man looked up, and the smile he beamed at Lambo was so full of love that Seira felt incredibly uncomfortable, as if she were intruding on an incredibly intimate moment.

"Tsuna-nii!" called Lambo, and Seira didn't even need to look to know that he had a similar expression on his face.

Jumping up onto the bed, Lambo wrapped his arms around Tsuna and planted a kiss on the older male's cheek.

"How was the meeting? What took you guys so long? Did you get hurt?" asked Lambo, firing off questions faster than Tsuna could answer them, worry shining in his eyes.

"The meeting went fine. It took us so long because there was one party that just didn't want to cooperate, and no, I didn't get hurt. There was one guy that tried to attack me, but Hayato intercepted it. He got a long gash on his stomach, but Ryohei said it would be okay."

'_Meetings?'_ wondered Seira, _'Wait a second…don't tell me __**he's**__ the one that owns this place! And a guy named Hayato intercepted an attack meant for him…then was that guy back there Hayato? Is he a bodyguard? But then why would he say that this place was his house if he was just a bodyguard? What-'_

"And who's this?" asked Tsuna, snapping Seira out of her thoughts and back to the present.

"Ah! Tsuna-nii, this is Seira! She's my partner for a project we're doing in class!"

"I see," said Tsuna, smiling kindly at Seira, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Seira. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, and I'm Lambo's legal guardian. Welcome to our home, and I do hope our little one hasn't been bothering you too much."

"HEY!" exclaimed Lambo, indignant. "I don't cause trouble in school! I've actually been studying extra hard to keep my grades perfect, you know!"

'_Working…hard...?'_ thought Seira. The thought that Lambo actually worked hard for anything totally blew her mind; she'd always thought that he was either naturally smart, or that his perfect marks were thanks to some strings pulled here and there.

"Your grades are perfect?" asked Tsuna, seeming absolutely delighted, and when Seira saw the proud smile that crossed his face, she could immediately see that that smile was probably just about the only reason Lambo tried so hard in school.

Watching her classmate interact with his older brother figure, Seira felt a smile creeping onto her face. It looked like she'd had the wrong idea about a certain Lambo Bovino.

Maybe these next two weeks wouldn't be as terrible as she'd thought they'd be.

* * *

SkyGem: So, what did you think? I just adore writing about the Vongola from an outsider's POV, and I was just wondering how Lambo's brother complex would look to someone who wasn't used to it because let's face it, the kid totally has a brother complex. Anyways, please do leave a review and let me know what you thought! Ciao!


End file.
